Blood Omen 2- The Rhyming
by Criss Devil
Summary: A narrated playthrough of Blood Omen 2. My first fanfic.
1. Disclaimer and Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any game in the Legacy of Kain franchise. I love the series, but I'm not involved, connected, or otherwise affiliated. I have a copy of all the games, but that's not the same. The series and all characters thereof belong to Silicon Knights, Eidos Entertainment, and Crystal Dynamics. I can only take credit for what you are about to read. Enjoy

Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 – The Rhyming

Intro:

In the world of Nosgoth, a land filled with fear  
My empire stands too corrupt to revere

I'm lord and the ruler, the vampire Kain  
I look upon humans with naught but disdain

However I kill them, with mercy or force  
I do so without feeling guilt or remorse

Tis quite simple how I can kill with no shame  
No blood is distinctive; it all tastes the same

Because of my nature, I'm never secure  
My allies and servants are also impure

On one fateful evening, we went out to war  
Confronting a threat that we could not ignore

The Sarafan Lord would appear on that night  
His army and mine, without mercy, would fight

I fought with my enemy close to the sky  
The Sarafan Lord seemed unable to die

At first it appeared we were equally matched  
Despite all my efforts, my sword never scratched

My foe was invincible, so it would seem  
There came from his armor a radiant gleam

My rage and aggression would cause me to tire  
I plunged off a cliff in a chasm of fire

I thought I could kill him; I had little doubt  
But by my own hubris my life was snuffed out

Hope you liked it. Please review. There will be more to come.


	2. Welcome To Meridian

Chapter 1 – The Slums

"Welcome to Meridian"

Two hundred years later, beginning to stir  
My mind and my vision are only a blur

Whatever the purpose, unplanned or contrived  
There had to be some reason I was revived

To see someone here leaves me slightly unnerved  
She too was vampiric, I swiftly observed

She calls herself Umah and stated her plan  
To meet at the place where there's more of our clan

She says of our kind we are two of the last  
And told me what happened two hundred years past

I then felt the thirst; Umah led me outside  
To think I had once been a victim of pride

And so, I would follow her out of the shack  
Together we left, never once turning back

We entered the slums, where no sane man would go  
A place filled with tenements, peasants, and woe

Although my next meal would soon be obtained  
First, Umah believes that I need to be trained

She says I must fight to recover my power  
But all I desire is blood to devour

I leapt to a building, confirming my skill  
Does Umah believe I don't know how to kill?

However, I followed her into a room  
The man who was in it, she brought to his doom

She bores me with morals I care not to know  
I need only float down one level below

At last I consumed all the blood in his frame  
But still she believes I deserve no acclaim

I killed one more prisoner chained to a wall  
I fed on her blood and departed this hall

I then reached the dockside, where Umah awaits  
She mentioned one thing every vampire hates

Though water may nourish all men who are dry  
A vampire exposed would most certainly die

We both reached a gate with a shimmering flash  
It burns any vampire near it to ash

She led me down into a sewer below  
To shield myself when she deals each blow

I hindered each strike and so, shortly progressed  
And then Umah had an abnormal request

To strike her myself with the claws on my hands  
With caution so she does not die where she stands

However, to end this particular stride  
I also must lift her and toss her aside

I easily finished that trial as well  
Soon I will encounter a man I must fell

Ahead, the gate opened so I could go on  
This sewer is rather foreboding and wan

She stands on the opposite side of a pit  
I had not the Dark Gift to leap over it

I twisted the valve and the channel was drained  
From bloodshed and feeding, I've never abstained

I wasted no time as I crossed to that side  
My prowess shall not remain unverified

Now Umah awaits to observe me in battle  
She says that all men can be slaughtered as cattle

I must kill the human before I progress  
And from my assault he would not convalesce

I claimed both the weapon and blood from this fool  
The thug would no longer be needing this tool

The Sarafan Lord shall be likewise deposed  
The door of the sewer did not remain closed

And once I departed this underground maze  
I entered a graveyard eclipsed by a haze

Not only are vampires physically dour  
Each one of us has our own inhuman power

The Gifts I possessed were once greater in number  
Though much had been lost when I woke from my slumber

The one I retained could be used on these grounds  
To veil myself in the mist that surrounds

In any location where mist I could find  
All enemies there could be killed from behind

With what Umah tells me I cannot agree  
At times when I'm hunted, to find mist and flee

And now I must kill the two men in the distance  
If properly done, there shall be no resistance

Once both men are dead, she will open the gate  
To meet the Resistance, how long must I wait?

Pursuing a ruffian soon to be dead  
I slowly approached him and severed his head

The peasant before him attempted to run  
And when I advanced, his existence was done

'Twas only another location to feed  
I left it behind when I finished the deed

Two humans passed through; by my hands did they fall  
My eye was then caught by a switch on the wall

Departing this place now would be a delight  
What manner of sorcery lies in my sight?

Then Umah divulged that this magic is Glyph  
Without it, all levers are useless and stiff

The Sarafan's rise brought this energy here  
Where switches are located, gates would be near

I must pull the lever in front of my eye  
A ruffian lurks in the alcove nearby

I brought down this swine with one furious blow  
And now I must see where this magic will flow

The next gate was then expeditiously raised  
For this Umah thinks that I need to be praised

The Glyphwrights empower these magical levers  
I'll spare them if they don't impede my endeavors

They rarely converse with the humans they see  
If one is observed, he would most likely flee

I must make my way to a bridge to the east  
From doing her will, I was briefly released

For reasons of safety, she scouted ahead  
Supposing that somehow, I might soon be dead

She says I'm too weak to kill Sarafan guards  
Whyever does Umah believe such canards?

And then in a haze she would soon disappear  
How trusting she is, that she's leaving me here

I passed through the gate and continued my trek  
I killed one more ruffian, breaking his neck

Another degenerate murdered a peasant  
His skirmish with me would be much more unpleasant

I followed the alley, which mostly led straight  
I gather the switch at the end clears a gate

The power released from this lever recedes  
And now I must find where this energy leads

Ascending a staircase I passed once before  
The switch up above, indeed, opens a door

Concealing myself in the mist at my feet  
I disarmed a trap while remaining discreet

In lieu of commencing a vicious affray  
I simply beheaded the thug in my way

Observing two thugs, I descended in silence  
They won't let me through; all these fools know is violence

I struck them both down with great ease to advance  
To meet the Resistance, I now have a chance

Now Umah and I are again reconvened  
She led me away, though a guard intervened

She crossed over quickly, but I was too late  
And so, we were trapped on each side of the gate

The guard tried to kill her; she dodged every blow  
She managed to tell me just where I must go

She mentioned a tunnel which smugglers pass through  
To meet her again, I must go through it too

She says I must find the abandoned hotel  
A contact is there and he knows our kind well

She turned to the guard; I can only surmise  
He would follow her to his most certain demise

And now I'm alone in this derelict city  
Where no one survives but the strong and the gritty

I'm left with an epochal choice of my own  
To do as she says or continue alone

I will know what to do when I meet the Cabal  
I passed through the arch in a neighboring wall

No part of the slums is deficient in crime  
I see in the distance a ladder to climb

To stand in my way would be rather unwise  
I cannot ascend it until this thug dies

I brought him down quickly and then I ascended  
To find my way out of the slums would be splendid

I've accessed the highest of grounds that I could  
On one of these rooftops one single man stood

I ended this human's pathetic existence  
I seized a small dagger and leapt a short distance

I entered the building; no ruffians hide  
There's only a crate that I must pull aside

I cleared the obstruction and slowly passed through  
To enter with caution would not be undue

Confronting two humans, I silenced their prate  
My path, once again, has been blocked by a gate

Fortuitously, I knew just where to go  
A lift brought me down to the level below

Dispatching the ruffians lurking down here  
My business is finished on this lower tier

The moment the lives of these ruffians ended  
I lowered the switch and the hindrance descended

And now I have no further use for this floor  
I boarded the lift and ascended once more

Retracing my steps, I had minimal doubt  
By taking this path, I would find my way out

I leapt off the balcony onto the ground  
And killed all the ruffian scum that I found

By murder and unrest the slums were assailed  
My search for the contact is briefly curtailed

When one gate is opened, the other is closed  
Whatever they're guarding remains unexposed

I opened the first gate; the second was dropped  
In order to pass through, the first must be stopped

Detecting an item I easily shifted  
The crate kept the first gate sufficiently lifted

I passed through the tunnel of brown cobblestone  
Approaching the human, I made myself known

There were no distinctions to him I could see  
However, this man seemed to recognize me

With any request he seems prompt to comply  
But why would a human help one such as I?

The Sarafan's reign is a curse on this town  
He would mirthfully help me to bring them all down

I spoke of the Den and he knew what to do  
He opened the gate; I need only pass through

He stated that rogues would attack me on sight  
I'm not unaccustomed to having to fight

For doing his part to have Nosgoth restored  
He told me that Umah would have his reward

I'm sure she will grant him the gift he has earned  
With vampires' gifts, why are humans concerned?

I must be prepared to kill more savage men  
I passed through the tunnel and entered the Den


	3. Creatures Of The Night

Chapter 2 – The Smuggler's Den

"Creatures of the Night"

Departing the slums, I arrived at the Den  
I heard Umah's voice and she whispered again

I gather she's killed both the guards she had faced  
The state of this region is no less debased

This place is less welcoming, Umah believes  
The whole of this village is governed by thieves

The Sarafan, too, have their own business here  
Imposing their precepts of hatred and fear

I need not their kindness, their love, or respect  
Their brutal assaults, I have come to expect

She spoke once again of the path I must seek  
As well as the contact with whom I must speak

She sent him to wait in a tavern nearby  
In Nosgoth, good men are in meager supply

She says he will recognize me upon sight  
And seeks to diminish the vampires' plight

She wasn't explicit on where I must go  
As always, she seems to assume I would know

I slaughtered a man, on his life's blood I preyed  
Then killed two more peasants; my thirst is allayed

Ahead was a gate that I could not pass through  
However, the switch was not far from my view

I lowered the switch that would power a wheel  
And then passed two humans whose lives I would steal

A cutpurse attempted to loot a man's wealth  
I killed them both using my inhuman stealth

I opened the gate and was quickly assailed  
Two rogues would attempt to defeat me; they failed

Ascending the ladder, I passed through the door  
I must pull a switch to progress, as before

The lever is guarded, I highly suspect  
The scene below proves my assumption correct

I cautiously made my way down to the pier  
Of course, I intend to kill everyone here

I then made my way to the switch at the wall  
I lowered it causing the drawbridge to fall

I made my way up to the bridge and I crossed  
More villagers wait for their lives to be lost

I entered the building, and soon, I descended  
The cellar beneath me was not undefended

A rogue drew her dagger and thrust it my way  
I killed her to finish this brief disarray

I then claimed her dagger; she needs it no more  
With those who assault me I have no rapport

The moment this room had been cleared of its perils  
I quickly discovered a gate near the barrels

However, I must find the source of its power  
One pipe in this room ends outside of this tower

I must remain vigilant as I ascend  
These humans desire me brought to my end

I must kill the rogue in my way to pass through  
Though, violence is one thing I never eschew

I quickly dispatched this malevolent witch  
I entered the alcove and lowered the switch

The blood of the humans provided a meal  
And slowly the Glyph made its way to the wheel

I now have a moment of fleeting repose  
I swiveled the wheel until the gate rose

I need only lower the switch to progress  
The tavern I seek is not far, I would guess

Departing this building, I lowered the shield  
I entered the mist to remain unrevealed

Two cutpurses ambushed me during my stride  
Like all who attempt to destroy me, they died

As though this kerfuffle had never occurred  
I only pressed onwards; I won't be deterred

I entered the mist once again unobserved  
Dispatching two rogues while my strength is conserved

I opened a gate and passed through with great ease  
And drank from a rogue once she fell to her knees

A ruffian witnessed the death of this thief  
The lifespan of humans in Nosgoth is brief

He failed to kill me, like all mortal men  
I fed on his blood and continued again

At last I have found my desired location  
Without further bloodshed or needless vexation

I've come to the tavern, the sign indicates  
If Umah was truthful, the contact awaits

I entered the tavern, ignoring the chatter  
The contact is one of few people who matter

I now must resist my compulsion to kill  
If not, I risk losing the contact's goodwill

A human observed me above on the stairs  
He caught my attention; a message he bears

I paused for a moment to hear what he knew  
He mentioned the tunnel I must journey through

The tunnel he speaks of is deep underground  
So deep that it seldom has ever been found

The thieves reach the entrance by way of the church  
Although, for a different way in I must search

I must find a lift that will send me below  
The blood of the men who impede me will flow

I wouldn't be reckless; I'd tread carefully  
The guards will assail whoever they see

The barkeep was not unaware of my presence  
He summoned the guards and alerted the peasants

The only escape is now one level higher  
I have all the knowledge I came to acquire

And once I had reached the top floor of this pub  
A cutpurse observed me and brandished his club

And so, I must kill him before I depart  
I pierced through his worthless excuse for a heart

I clutched a small bookshelf and pulled it away  
And then I stepped into another affray

A rogue scarcely missed when her arrow was fired  
I killed her and fed on the blood I desired

I spared all the peasants; not one is my foe  
And then I egressed through the doorway below

I passed through the alley; the church is in sight  
As well as two thugs I was eager to smite

The path to the church is blocked off by a gate  
However, I easily shifted a crate

By using this crate, I leapt over a wall  
These weak barricades have become quite banal

I silently made my way down to the pier  
The path to the church is now perfectly clear

But first, I would kill the thug guarding this border  
Whenever I'm seen, there is violent disorder

At last, I have accessed the church's façade  
And through the deep mist that surrounds, I would plod

I killed the first guard and I pilfered his sword  
And as for the second, he wasn't ignored

There's no way to enter the church from the ground  
The entrance is located further around

I reached a small path, which I scaled and followed  
A part of the wall had been randomly hollowed

I'd not been deceived by the man in the tavern  
The lift brought me deep below, into the cavern

And then, I detected two Glyphwrights nearby  
They both dissipated before my own eye

I followed the passage as far as it led  
And then I observed a strange figure ahead

He spoke with a Glyphwright and then he retreated  
I strongly suspect that he must be defeated

I crossed over into the factory's center  
Disarming a death trap in order to enter

Two workers lamented the virulent air  
I killed them if only to end their despair

Once more, I crossed into a different expanse  
A human attempted to slow my advance

He closes the gate any time I draw near  
But soon I will silence his arrogant jeer

To pass through the gate I must tread through the mist  
From halting my path, he would never desist

To hide in the mist is the act of a coward  
But this is not how he will be overpowered

I opened the gate and I passed through unseen  
I killed the guard first so he'd not intervene

I then gave the worker his merited death  
More troublesome humans, however, draw breath

Once more there's a gate that the workers kept closed  
Above these buffoons, a solution is posed

I roused a machine on the wall to the side  
My way to the tunnel will not be denied

I found a small valve on the pipe which I turned  
By blistering steam, they were fatally burned

And once the calescent emission abated  
I swiftly passed through once my hunger was sated

I prudently opened the gate and stepped out  
And killed the last guard who remains hereabout

I fed on his blood and then made my way down  
Another step closer to leaving this town

I opened the gate and proceeded to enter  
This room has a rather deep hole in the center

I could not pass through while the steam is exuded  
Above me, the switch for this trap is occluded

I spotted a ladder and made my ascent  
In search of the lever to shut down this vent

By two simple gates the next section is barred  
And under close watch by a wandering guard

The steam would prevent me from crossing at first  
By pulling the lever, the trap was reversed

I opened the gate and passed through with great care  
Lest more guards attempt to assail me there

I killed the guard first so as not to be caught  
He drew his sword first; his attempt was for naught

This ladder must lead to the switch, it appears  
I cannot ascend it until the steam clears

The ladder would only be fatal to climb  
Without readjusting the steam one more time

I passed through the gate just before it would close  
The ladder was clear now and so, I arose

At last, I shut down this infernal machine  
And now I'm prepared to depart from this scene

I leapt from the pinnacle down to the base  
Aware of the threat which remains in this place

There's nothing below I am loath to confront  
For only down there would I finish this hunt

Two doors opened once my descent was complete  
They closed once I entered; I cannot retreat

At first it appeared I had entered alone  
And then one more vampire made himself known

He spoke from the shadows, just out of my sight  
I knew who this was once he entered the light

The renegade Faustus, once fought for my kind  
But now with my enemy he was aligned

He leapt from the balcony down to my level  
In treason this fiend never ceases to revel

He brazenly serves my nefarious rival  
Believing that this would ensure his survival

He tells me this act grants him safety and pride  
Which he was refused when he fought on my side

How many of us have been purged from this land?  
How many have died by his treacherous hand?

He has no regard for those other than he  
He cares not for them and won't grieve for me

But here in this room, is his triumph assured?  
Or is my own weakness sufficiently cured?

His lord is aware that my life hasn't ceased  
My will to destroy him has only increased

And Faustus believes I will suffer once more  
But he will not witness the end of this war

He thought he would now be immortal and strong  
I greatly look forward to proving him wrong

His skill is impressive, I wouldn't deny  
But that will not save him; this traitor will die

I'd proven myself more adept than he thought  
I weakened him slowly, the more I that fought

He fled through a pipe to a neighboring section  
And so, I must follow in such a direction

Outside of my reach, he cast fire my way  
And leaps from each furnace to keep me at bay

The trails of mist kept me out of his gaze  
I followed these paths and I set him ablaze

I burned him three times, then he fled to the ceiling  
And now I can only attack while he's reeling

Each time he leaps down, he collides with the wall  
And soon he would never beset me at all

Eventually, he could no longer run  
I knew at that moment what needs to be done

At last, I have ended his foul existence  
And with his Dark Gift I can leap a great distance

Another door opened; I made my way out  
The tunnel I seek lies before me, no doubt

The channel is large and the bridge had been shattered  
But with this new power, that no longer mattered

And once I crossed over, the tunnel was near  
Completely unguarded, my path would be clear

The tunnel is now only mere steps away  
And as for the Den, I've no reason to stay

Approaching the tunnel, I swiftly passed through  
If Umah awaits, I would know what to do


	4. In Darkness We Gather

Chapter 3 – The Lower City

In Darkness We Gather

Note: I apologize for repeatedly deleting and reposting the previous chapters. As I mentioned before, this is my first fanfic, so I was a little confused on how to revise. But now I know what I'm doing. Also, I will be referring to Sanctuary as "the hideout", "lair", or some variation. The word sanctuary just doesn't work with this type of rhyme.

I followed the tunnel and passed through the door  
And then reunited with Umah once more

She seemed quite surprised that I found my way here  
And now she implies that our leader is near

Despite all the perils I just overcame  
She has no desire to tell me his name

She only divulged that he waits in our lair  
And that we will meet once I find my way there

I've never enjoyed being told where to go  
What insights does Umah not want me to know?

To further insult me, she libeled my standing  
One day she'll regret having been so demanding

She says she was given decrees of her own  
And that she would make her discoveries known

I only desire the truth she'd withhold  
How else will the Sarafan's ruin unfold?

She said that this wasn't the time for such force  
And still, she believes I'm not ready, of course

I hope, for her sake, she does not doubt my might  
She says only I could abolish our plight

I finally asked how to locate our haven  
She spoke of a pub; I must find the Red Raven

These twisted routes wear on my finite restraint  
I see not how this will lift Nosgoth's dark taint

The moment that I could no longer protest  
She said she was pleased with how far I'd progressed

She left me alone now, to find my own way  
My blood-thirst returned, to the humans' dismay

Before I would kill all these impotent cattle  
I paused for a moment to hear their dull prattle

A woman admonished a vendor nearby  
It seems that his goods are in paltry supply

The woman protested the price of his food  
The vendor, however, was equally rude

He says that her hunger is not his concern  
She says in the black pits of Hell, he would burn

For now, I would simply allow them to quarrel  
There's one other vendor who seems less immoral

This vendor, no doubt, sells all manner of fish  
His patrons could purchase whatever they wish

No longer ignoring my impulse to feed  
I killed him, assuaging my vampiric need

I killed both the guards and acquired a sword  
To have their lives spared both the humans implored

Their pleas were denied, but their anguish was brief  
My thirst has diminished; a welcome relief

At one end a ward gate impeded my stride  
I must find another way onto that side

I passed all the humans whose bodies lay dead  
And then I ascended the staircase ahead

Two peasants conversed, though I cared not to hearken  
The state of this village continues to darken

I leapt from one rooftop above to another  
And then I encountered two thugs I would smother

I've easily vanquished most men of their kind  
But failed to notice one further behind

He hindered my feeding; a foolish mistake  
And so, three more bodies were left in my wake

These cretins are dead; I've no reason to dally  
I made my way through this exiguous alley

This district requires some measure of scouting  
Above me I heard two enraged women shouting

I heard what they said once I made my ascent  
It seems that their coins had been recklessly spent

Of course, I care not how their money was squandered  
A gatekeeper stands here close by, so I wandered

He only lets through those who work in the night  
Denying me entry with utter delight

I vainly attempted to lie my way through  
He opens the passage for none but his crew

I work for no man, so this fool kept me out  
But someone must know the right lie hereabout

I left him for now and traversed through the street  
Confronting a guard I would swiftly defeat

Acquiring his sword once his life had been ended  
I fed on his blood and progressed as intended

The image above is a clear indication  
I seem to have reached my desired location

This must be the pub of which Umah had spoken  
If not, then the peace shall be violently broken

The tapster observed me and offered me ale  
I bluntly declined; I'll not stray from my trail

Ignoring the drink which the humans revere  
I told her that Umah directed me here

The tapster knew only of what she had heard  
She gave me the message that she was conferred

The source was unclear and outside of her sight  
As though she had heard from the voice of the night

The voice was direct with the message it states  
Not far from the warehouse a vendor awaits

He has information on finding our king  
Before I would leave, I must know one more thing

I now must tell Duncan I serve Ducket's traders  
He judges all others as fools and invaders

I have all the answers that she could provide  
And so, I departed, returning outside

And so, to the gate I had shortly returned  
Prepared to tell Duncan what I had just learned

Once more he attempted to turn me away  
Though, unlike before, I knew just what to say

I told him I serve Ducket's traders; I lied  
By no other means would he let me inside

He may have allowed me to enter, but still  
His rudeness had left me no choice but to kill

The blood of the gatekeeper flows through my veins  
His cold, lifeless husk is now all that remains

This alley was also quite narrow and straight  
My sword was still drawn, should more scoundrels await

Of course, two more ruffians stand at the end  
One thug drew his weapon, so too did his friend

They failed to kill me, as all of them do  
I fed on their blood and I made my way through

I soon reached the site where the commoners toil  
Watched closely by guards, lest morale start to spoil

I scouted this area, finding a lever  
I must find the switch to advance my endeavor

Down here on this level the switch can't be found  
There must be a way I could reach higher ground

At that very moment, my bloodthirst emerged  
Where better than here, where the humans converged?

The guards drew their swords, but were quickly defeated  
The commoners, meanwhile, vainly retreated

And so, by my hand they were rapidly felled  
Their blood fills my veins; now my hunger is quelled

The switch for the door is above me, quite high  
I simply ascended the structure nearby

And now I can see where the Glyph is positioned  
By which the door's lever can be recommissioned

I leapt to the corner to send the Glyph down  
Our hideout is located deep in this town

I opened the door once the lever was powered  
A Glyphwright observed me and fled; what a coward

Regardless, I entered the building alone  
Surveying this passage of brick, wood, and stone

There's nobody in here to kill, which is tragic  
To leave this dull room, I must harness its magic

Reviving the lever will open the door  
But here were two items I've not seen before

Observing the lever inside a small niche  
I entered the alcove and lowered the switch

The door remained locked when the Glyph was released  
This item obstructs it; the effluence ceased

I now understand why these objects are here  
They're linked to the circuit I must commandeer

Between the two pipes, a stone needs to be braced  
But this one weary, and must be replaced

I cast it aside before seizing its twin  
Approaching the far wall, I thrust the stone in

And then I returned to the energy's source  
My second attempt was successful, of course

This time it was able to fully transcend  
The Glyph made its way to the doors at the end

I passed through the doors, having finished the deed  
I suddenly felt the desire to feed

I leapt through a window, back into the streets  
Still eager to find the supposed elites

A gatekeeper stands in this region as well  
He won't let me through; I could already tell

He wants me to say a particular word  
And won't let me enter before it is heard

I hate to obey any human's demands  
But soon I will slaughter this fool where he stands

I followed the path and I turned at the bend  
Two thugs drew their weapons; their lives will soon end

I'd normally kill them with no second thought  
But this is not how their defeats shall be brought

I passed through the arch with the thugs in pursuit  
They soon caught the eye of a Sarafan brute

I wasn't quite certain who stands on this side  
I certainly had no intentions to hide

The guard killed the thugs nearly effortlessly  
Then foolishly turned his own weapon on me

His onslaught, however was proven benign  
I easily killed him; his sword is now mine

And so, I continued to follow the street  
Approaching the man I'm required to meet

I wished him good evening so he would not fear  
He bears information and seems quite sincere

I told him that Umah had sent me this way  
And that we had words that we need to convey

The vendor suspects I am one of "their" kind  
I asked what he means, though I paid it no mind

Presuming I search for the vampires' lair  
He knew I must find it; I didn't know where

And then he disclosed where my journey would stop  
Beneath the main door of the Blue Lady shop

The guards have blocked most of the streets to that place  
And that there are numerous perils to face

The city contains several alternate courses  
But each route contains its own merciless forces

Though still there remains one more answer I seek  
The word that the gatekeeper wants me to speak

No more shall my way through the gate be denied  
The word 'evernight' will allow me inside

For all of the truths he would willingly give  
I left him alone and allowed him to live

And so, I returned to the man at the gate  
Who seems unaware of his ultimate fate

We spoke once again; I was not unprepared  
He may have complied, but he cannot be spared

He paid a high price for his useless demands  
I simply progressed with his blood on my hands

The path only led in a single direction  
I cautiously entered the bordering section

Beyond this plain door I could hear anguished cries  
This chamber reveals a lovely surprise

Three humans were shackled and begged for their lives  
However, by blood, every vampire thrives

And from their despair they were shortly released  
I killed them and savored a glorious feast

The ladder nearby is the only way out  
I must make my way to the rooftops, no doubt

By using a ladder, I simply ascended  
To any mere human, this path would have ended

But I am no mortal; I easily crossed  
This path leads one way, so I wouldn't be lost

I then leapt across to the rooftop adjacent  
Two ruffians guarded it, smug and complacent

I made a vain effort to pass through unseen  
However, their sights were surprisingly keen

They brandished their weapons and swiftly drew near  
I'm not unimpressed by their absence of fear

Like all of the rest, they were easily killed  
I simply advanced once their blood had been spilled

This rooftop's path ended beyond the far wall  
This must be the warehouse, I seem to recall

I cautiously floated straight down to the base  
A thug drew his club upon seeing my face

I simply impaled this fool with my sword  
Approaching a switch once his blood had been poured

Another thug struck when I had my back turned  
I also gave this one the death he has earned

And then I devoured their blood once they died  
Then pulled the low switch on the warehouse's side

There's nothing down here that remains to be done  
I've powered the lever and killed everyone

I shortly returned to the rooftop once more  
Then leapt to the building I now must explore

I opened the door and then made my way in  
Another step closer to meeting my kin

Of course, a thug stands here just waiting to die  
Such wishes as these, I would never deny

I killed him for blood and to placate my wrath  
I must inspect elsewhere and follow the path

This doorway seems quite unassuming indeed  
No doubt, I would have several chances to feed

But there were no thugs in the room straight ahead  
I simply encountered a peasant instead

The human stands here, lacking purpose or brawn  
His ennui would end once my sword had been drawn

The doorway revealed just where I must go  
My path would continue one level below

And once I descended, I heard two men speak  
One part of the floor seemed abnormally weak

I'd usually kill them without hesitation  
However, they stand in the perfect location

I passed them as though they were not even there  
Observing a pendulous crate in the air

The way they had spoken, they seem quite morose  
I found a large passage; the switch must be close

The staircase provided my means of ascending  
As always, a thug finds my presence offending

His efforts to kill me, of course, were for naught  
Before me, no doubt, was the lever I sought

I lowered the switch and I wasn't too late  
Both humans were killed by the force of the crate

And then I returned to the ground floor again  
And simply devoured the blood of both men

I leapt through the hole to sustain my pursuit  
To see if our leader deserves his repute

I followed the tunnel, determined and bold  
I doubt the next room would remain unpatrolled

Two thugs guard this room with a vigilant eye  
Both quite unaware that their murder is nigh

I killed them, of course, and then scouted this room  
And now I must manage this rig, I presume

I noticed a crate just behind a small door  
Inferring that this would dismantle the floor

The path to the lever was poorly concealed  
Behind these few crates, it was quickly revealed

And now that I've bested this chamber's last threat  
I entered the room where the crate had been set

Approaching the crate, I intend to act fast  
I lowered the switch to release it at last

I moved the crate down to the bridge that connected  
And onto the lift it would soon be directed

I simply maneuvered it onto the lift  
I must raise it up and propel it adrift

And then I maneuvered the platform once more  
I knew I must shatter one part of the floor

I lowered the switch so the crate would ascend  
A matter to which I would shortly attend

But first, I must kill both the thugs standing guard  
My journey will not be successfully barred

The uppermost level, at first seemed quite plain  
The thug standing here was the first to be slain

Another thug witnessed his ally's undoing  
I wouldn't forget who I'm truly pursuing

I fed on their blood once the thugs were defeated  
My business up here had not yet been completed

I thrust the crate off and it broke through the ground  
I knew this by hearing the shattering sound

Despite the assaults I am bound to endure  
I leapt from the apex down into the sewer

I must find a way to return to the street  
My enemies here would be stealthy and fleet

I warily leapt between two wooden beams  
A rogue stands here waiting to kill me, it seems

Of course, she was simply no hindrance to me  
I managed to kill her before she could flee

Unable to turn back, I kept my advance  
Another rogue found me, but hasn't a chance

The sword I now carry is starting to dull  
By using the pommel, I fractured her skull

I then seized her dagger; she needs it no longer  
I fed on their blood and am now slightly stronger

The end of this passage reveals a trench  
I'm close to escaping this place and its stench

The ladder provided my means of withdrawal  
Tis in the far corner, attached to the wall

I see a small raft; I am quite satisfied  
In just the right place, it was at the far side

I flooded the channel by turning the wheel  
One leap from the end of this risky ordeal

I leapt to the raft; I would squander no time  
I clutched at the ladder, proceeding to climb

I saw the night sky; my ascent is complete  
And so, I had made my return to the street

I passed through an alley where two guards conversed  
I killed them both quickly and sated my thirst

I claimed a new weapon, as well as their lives  
I much prefer swords to the rogues' puny knives

A thug stands nearby; I was caught in his stare  
But I, of course, had little reason to care

I then drew my weapon to punish his gall  
I killed him without any effort at all

Beyond the next gate I could hear rushing water  
But first there were more humans here I must slaughter

I passed by two peasants who seemed quite serene  
Discussing their thoughts on a play they had seen

The man was impressed, but the woman seemed bored  
Regardless, I cut them both down with my sword

Two Sarafan guards drew their swords as I fed  
I struck them both down and continued ahead

I lowered the switch that would open the gate  
However, I had little choice but to wait

I watched as the energy started to flow  
And opened the gate to the sewer below

The gate closed behind me the moment I passed  
As always, the sewers are fetid and vast

Two thugs drew their weapons; I killed them with ease  
I've grown quite accustomed to threats such as these

Once more, I leapt over a girder that fell  
The next tunnel leads to a rather large well

Not only does water impede my advance  
A massive wall stretches across this expanse

I won't be deterred by these trammels, however  
I crossed to the other side, finding a lever

Although I could open the gate, it won't stay  
I mustn't allow it to close the whole way

Good fortune is with me, as it would appear  
Alongside the tunnel, a ladder stands here

Ascending the ladder, I reached a new height  
But here was a rather disquieting sight

Though corpses in Nosgoth are easy to find  
These murders were all the most decadent kind

Their blood had been spilled in the most horrid fashion  
But I was still left with an adequate ration

I carefully made my way up to the peak  
And then found the crate I was up here to seek

But first I must vanquish the thug in this place  
I cannot elude him in this finite space

I still would have killed him, if given a choice  
If only to silence his barbarous voice

And then I returned to the matter at hand  
To raise the large door as initially planned

I thrust the crate down to the towering door  
Then lowered the switch as I did once before

I shoved the crate in so the door would not close  
And now I must empty the trench, I suppose

I entered the alcove that I had once passed  
Intent on departing the sewer at last

The moment I knew what this room would reveal  
I drained the whole channel by turning the wheel

The water is lowered for now; I must hurry  
For water elicits a rare sense of worry

Eschewing the stairs, I leapt straight down instead  
I have little time; I must rapidly tread

The moment I passed, all the water returned  
I passed through unscathed; I'm no longer concerned

I made my way out to continue my hunt  
And as I departed, I heard a loud grunt

I opened the gate and then witnessed a brawl  
Two thugs would survive and the others would fall

Away from the riot I opted to stand  
The ones who survived, though, were killed by my hand

As always, I fed once the deed had been done  
Not leaving until I had killed everyone

The screams of the humans could not be ignored  
I killed them and fed; now my strength is restored

With nothing else here, I directly withdrew  
I opened the gate and I slowly passed through

I reached an enclosure that seemed rather bare  
A guard drew his weapon; he knew I was there

And when I approached him, his armor reacted  
He stands here determined and won't be distracted

He knew that an ominous threat was nearby  
Demanding his enemy "step forth and die"

Behind iron bars he stands vigilantly  
He then turned and brandished his weapon at me

Although from that side, he could levy no harm  
The others would strike should he raise the alarm

I turned to see two other guards draw their blades  
Of course, I have killed many larger brigades

They valiantly fought, but of course, they would fall  
And now I must find a way over the wall

I found a low structure from which I could rise  
To bring all the guards to their rightful demise

And so, I ascended as high as I could  
And crossed to the side where my enemies stood

At first there were only two guards in my way  
Though more would appear with each one that I slay

I killed all the guards who had dared intervene  
And then I shut down this infernal machine

I claimed a new sword as a well-deserved gift  
Beside the alarm is a gate I would lift

From most other forces this post was immune  
I passed underneath not a moment too soon

And now I have made my return to the street  
Without any thought of remaining discreet

I made my way through and I struck down my prey  
No guards, thugs, or peasants shall stand in my way

A ward gate inhibits the most direct route  
So now I must locate another way out

I passed between two massive buildings ahead  
Obscured by the mist I would carefully tread

Around the next corner a ruffian stands  
The mist is a dangerous thing in these lands

The thug sensed my presence and brandished his mace  
But he would not live to remember my face

I opened a gate and I slowly passed through  
And then I beheld an unsettling view

The scene I beheld here could not be ignored  
A copious measure of blood had been poured

A human stands here, unaware of the danger  
And soon he was struck by a vampiric stranger

This odd menace cackled; his victim fell cold  
His terrible bloodlust could not be controlled

My presence apparently hindered his feast  
I wasn't alone in my bloodthirst, at least

He knew who I was, and the rumors were true  
He said little more, and he swiftly withdrew

He made his desire to murder me known  
Before he departed and left me alone

For one so barbaric, he seems rather coy  
I fed from the corpses he didn't destroy

I managed to follow his trail ahead  
But when I approached him, he instantly fled

He leapt to the rooftops, prolonging the chase  
Until I arrived in a more hidden place

Then out from a corner this stranger would lurk  
Proceeding to question my thoughts on his work

While I only kill to inhibit starvation  
This vampire savors obscene mutilation

His manner of killing is needlessly feral  
Such carnage would only provide him great peril

My presence is threatened, not his, he believed  
It seems my revival is not well-received

I'd hazard a guess he once fought for our race  
But now serves the Sarafan; what a disgrace

This vampire says he is nobody's servant  
However, his loathing for me is quite fervent

He said that he hated the tone of my voice  
And once I am dead he would simply rejoice

He said this was not the last time we would meet  
And that very moment, he turned to retreat

I could not pursue him; he leapt much too high  
Despite this, my journey did not go awry

I leapt from the end of the path in my ken  
And simply returned to the street once again

And soon I could tell that the vendor was right  
The Blue Lady curio shop is in sight

Although it was only mere footsteps away  
I still would encounter one final delay

A Ward Gate prevents me from entering now  
But soon I would cripple its magic somehow

I simply continued until the path ended  
By two mortal thugs it was weakly defended

They both drew their weapons, but I didn't care  
I killed them the moment they knew I was there

In case there was no further blood to be shed  
I fed from these thugs before moving ahead

Unable to pass through the tunnel at all  
I leapt rather easily over a wall

Though once I crossed over, I couldn't return  
So long as this Ward Gate continues to churn

There must be some magic that I could procure  
I had little choice but to enter the sewer

I knew what to do once I made my descent  
Observing a gate when I passed a small vent

To see this whole structure, I crossed a small channel  
And then I discerned an irregular panel

The far end conveniently shelters a crate  
No doubt, I would use this to open the gate

I crossed once again and retracted the beam  
Our leader had better be worth his esteem

I briefly stepped in and leapt out at the niche  
And then I propelled the crate into the ditch

I pulled it across from the gate and leapt out  
By turning a wheel I opened the spout

I crossed yet again once the crate had ascended  
I lowered the switch and the bridge was extended

I then drained the water to pass through unharmed  
And all of the Ward Gates will soon be disarmed

With one final effort, the gate had arisen  
And soon I'll depart from this underground prison

I followed the path that has just now been cleared  
I lowered the lever; the Gates disappeared

At last I've disabled the Ward Gates above  
I doubt that our leader would greet me with love

No longer confined to this place, I departed  
There's only one region remaining uncharted

Once more, I have made my way out to the street  
My search for our leader is nearly complete

Approaching the Blue Lady shop as intended  
My trek through this city has finally ended

I opened the door and I made my way in  
To where our business would shortly begin

My joy turned to dread at the moment I entered  
The vampires stand here with Vorador centered

I'd met him before in the role he once played  
He's simply unworthy of giving us aid

His nature was proud and his home was quite garish  
Indulging himself as he watched others perish

I spoke first, unable to mask my disdain  
He made his contempt for me equally plain

We wouldn't be allies if not for our plight  
However, denying me wouldn't be right

He welcomed me into this humble abode  
Where we remain safe as our numbers erode

It has not the splendor his castle possessed  
But still, it provides us with safety and rest

And then we would speak of the matter at hand  
The Sarafan's reign has endangered our land

It seems we are faced with extinction once more  
They thought they had killed all our kind once before

Though, Vorador brought forth a cogent new race  
In spite of the ominous times which we face

From that very race my own army was born  
To aiding their kind they were ardently sworn

Creating a race was beyond my own power  
And now we diminish with each passing hour

I thought he could simply make more of our kind  
But over the years he's become too resigned

There's one thing, however, on which we agreed  
We can't let the Sarafan's efforts succeed

If Nosgoth shall ever be fully restored  
We must fight and conquer the Sarafan Lord

We need to destroy him; there's no other way  
Once he has been vanquished, their rule will decay

I've made it quite far and seen much of this land  
But Vorador says our assault must be planned

Then one of his servants abruptly arrived  
Wherever he was, he has faintly survived

Blood covers his body; his voice was quite shaken  
He bears grisly tidings; that Umah was taken

Around the Industrial Quarter she searched  
Inside which a magical item was perched

Before she could say what it was, she was found  
He stood guard outside and he, too, had been downed

His efforts to help her were simply in vain  
He heard the guards say she would shortly be slain

They brought her away to the Sarafan Keep  
They said they would kill her before they would sleep

He said that their numbers had forced him to flee  
Such cowards as this should be killed instantly

I only desire to learn what she knew  
But Vorador says we must save her life too

Since no one else here could approach the Keep's walls  
It fell upon me to traverse its great halls

But even I can't simply tread on such ground  
The entrance has too many sentries abound

Although I must make my way in on my own  
I wouldn't be able to do this alone

A Bishop decided to act as our friend  
When Vorador promised him life with no end

He knows of an entrance kept hidden from most  
A path that would lead to a less guarded post

The grand Upper City is where he resides  
And so, I must take any help he provides

For this, I need only speak Vorador's name  
And he would assist me, no matter my aim

If Umah is dead, then all hope would be lost  
And so, I must save her, whatever the cost

Of course, I would never provoke such despair  
I altered my garments and made my way there


End file.
